My Brother, the Wizard
by whisperkey
Summary: Its a story about a nonmagical sibling to a muggle-born wizard. How she feels. One-Shot. Read and Review.


A/N This is a one-shot. I'm hoping it breaks my writer's block. Its from the point of view of a fictional sister of Dean Thomas. I was just imagining what it'd be like to not be something your sibling is. Something like that.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Laura looked out the window. Sighing, she turned away. Her father wasn't there. Neither was her brother, Dean. They had gone to Diagon Alley, so they could get his supplies for Hogwarts. It had been such a shock when he had gotten his letter, 5 years ago, now.

_Flashback _

_Laura was eating her cereal, it was the middle of the summer. It was so nice to be able to relax. No work, nothing to do. Her older brother, Dean, was 11 this summer. She was 10. Suddenly, she heard an insistent tapping on the window. Looking up, she saw a brown owl sitting on the windowsill. She gaped at it. It almost looked as if it wanted..to come in. It held a piece of...was that parchment?...in its talon. Rising, she opened the window. The owl hopped in and offered its leg that held the..parchment?..to her. Cautiously, she stuck her hand out to take the parchment, and the owl immediately let her have it. _

_She turned it over. It had her brother's name scrawled on it and his address. _

_Dean Thomas_

_3rd Bedroom_

_64 Magnolia Lane_

_London, England._

"_Dean!" Laura yelled. She sprinted up the stairs, cereal forgotten. "Dean! Wake UP!" She pounded on his door. "Dean! You have a letter, wake UP!" _

"_Laura." mumbled a sleepy voice. "Go AWAY. Letters can wait." _

"_Not this one! Its addressed to your BEDROOM. And it came by owl. Its really weird." she yelled through his door. Slow footsteps could be heard coming across his rooms. The door opened. _

"_Laura..how could a letter possibly have my bedroom on it, unless it was a crank?" he asked, reaching his hand out for his letter. _

"_Well it does, and its not your friends writing. Besides." She showed it to him. "I think this is PARCHMENT. You know, the stuff used in the 1800s." Dean's eyes widened. He snatched the letter from her offered hands. He unrolled it. His eyes widened. Laura, just as curious, tried to look at it. Dean shoved her away. Laura pouted and went back down the stairs. _

_She continued to eat her now soggy cereal. Suddenly, a loud clumping that indicated her brother came down the stairs. Coming in, he asked if mum and dad were there. Laura said that they had gone for tea at the local café but they would be back soon. Dean, face showing shock and excitement paced the room. _

"_Laura. You've read books about magicians and wizards and witches, right?" he asked. Laura nodded. "What would you think if the world was true, that there really were wizards, there really were witches?" he asked, deep in thought, his brow furrowed. _

"_Um...It'd be interesting. But there isn't." she said, confused. _

"_What if I told you that there is, and that I've been invited to a school that teaches it?" he asked. _

"_I'd call you crazy and I wouldn't believe it without proof." she said, slightly flatly. _

"_Well..you can call me crazy..but I guess that the Professor who is coming this afternoon will prove it to both of us. I'm still unsure of it. I mean, I never thought of myself as magical. Didn't believe in it. Oh well. I had magical things listed for me." _

_End Flashback_

Laura sighed. They had been close before. Now...now Dean lived in a different world. When he came home for breaks, all he could talk about was his best friend Seamus, a famous guy named Potter and his two friends, Weasley and Granger and all the adventures they had had that year. He talked about all the magic they had done. 5 years had passed and it was still hard to believe, even though Professor McGonagall had fully demonstrated it to them. He didn't care much about soccer anymore. He had used to be obsessed with it. Now, it was quidditch this, quidditch that. Whatever quidditch was, anyways. All she got from it was that it involved flying on broomsticks. She'd have to see that to believe it. Dean had promised her that she would see it, if possible. She sighed. She remembered when McGonagall had appeared in their living room, looking uptight as possible, in silly robes. Apparently, you wore that if you lived in the wizarding world.

_Flashback_

_Her family was sitting nervously in the living room, waiting for the teacher to appear, to explain everything. They assumed that she would drive. They hadn't conceived that she could get there by alternate means. Suddenly, with a loud crack, a woman, looking quite starched and prim, appeared in the middle of the room. There were gasps of shock from everyone. _

"_I apologize to appear like that without prior warning, but it helps to prove magic, and it keeps me from walking long distances. Arthritic joints, you know," she added. Everyone stared at her mutely. "Well. I guess I'll seat myself." She walked slowly over to a chair. "Anyways, I've come to answer any questions you might have. I know it's a bit of a surprise to have your son be a wizard." _

"_Excuse me, Professor-" their father said. _

"_McGonagall, Professor Minerva McGonagall" she informed politely._

"_Professor McGonagall, I don't understand, why is our son magical. I'm not even sure I believe in magic yet." he stammered._

"_Well, I have a few questions, rather memories, for you. Do you remember his seventh birthday?" she asked. Her parents nodded. "Well, when Laura here tried to sneak a piece of the cake, do you remember how her finger became stuck to the cake until she said sorry and promised not to eat any cake?" Everyone nodded. "That was a bit of weak wandless magic. Every wizard or witch can do it, but its normally very weak and uncontrolled. Now. Remember when you put Dean to bed when he was 5 and he wanted to continue the game? How the bedcovers wouldn't be pulled down, no matter what?" everyone nodded. "That was magic too. I think I have provided enough circumstances to prove my point." Everyone nodded. _

"_I have a question, Professor," their mother said. "In the letter, it mentioned supplies. How are we supposed to obtain these. I mean, you can't find them in stores, anywhere."_

"_Ah. A most useful question. Do you remember when you went to a mall downtown last fall and Dean spotted a bar that looked shady and no one else noticed it?" Laura remembered this. He had become irritated when no one else could see it. "Well, that is the entrance into the magical area of London, called Diagon Alley. You can enter it, if Dean leads you in. You will be meeting me there. I will show you where to get all the supplies." _

_End Flashback_

Laura sighed. She remembered when Dean had come back from Diagon Alley, his face beaming with excitement. He had all these odd contraptions and clothes. Soon after that, he had left to go to the train on platform 9&3/4. Her parents and she had gone as far as the barrier with him and said good bye to him there. They had been told that they could not go through the barrier. She sighed. When Dean had come home the next summer, he was different. More confident and focused. None of the strange occurrences that had occurred before happened anymore. He seemed more powerful. Laura had been slightly frightened of the brother who had so clearly changed. She sighed. She wished she could have stayed close to her brother. It was impossible though. He lived in a different world. A world she wished she could see.


End file.
